Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Ende gut, alles gut?
Heute ist ein Feiertag in Traumland. Tag der Monarchie.... na ja, immerhin Feiertag. König Nickerchen ist mittlerweile auch über alles aufgeklärt. Kurzum hat er für heute ein Fest in der Burg vorbereitet, und mit einkalkuliert, wie viel Kirby isst. Er freut sich auf den Besuch seiner Töchter. "Nicki, warum müssen die kommen?", fragt Fiona. "Weil sie meine Töchter sind und ich sie gerne hier haben möchte." "Aber doch nicht für immer?!", ruft Fiona ziemlich abwertend. "Wie?!" "Ich mag sie nicht. (Da sie mir die Show stehlen...)" "Nun, du wirst damit klarkommen müssen." "Nein, ich möchte die hier nicht." König Nickerchen dreht sich mit einer gereizten Miene um. "Was soll das heißen?!" "Ich möchte nicht, dass wir Kontakt zu ihnen haben." "Ich werde meine Töchter nicht verstoßen!" "Ich will sie hier nicht!" "Dann verschwinde! Meine Familie steht über allem!" Fiona ist schwer getroffen. Sie wusste zwar immer, dass sie nicht wirklich zu ihm gehörte, aber dieser Schnitt war zu heftig. Er hat sie getroffen. Mit weinerlicher Stimme sagt sie: "Aber Nicki..." "RAUS!", schreit er unmissverständlich. Von seinem Schrei ist sie fast umgefallen. Ihre Trauer kehrt sich in Wut: "Das wirst du noch bereuen!" "HAU AB JETZT!" Auf dem Weg nach Draußen wächst ihre Wut. Am Tag der Gerichtsverhandlung war ihr langweilig und sie war im Publikum. Sie geht nach Noirdorf, kauft vorher aber noch schwarze Kleidung (auf König Nickerchens Rechnung). Sie läuft und läuft... und auf ihrem Weg kommt sie an alten Ruinen vorbei. "Ich werde mal sehen, um Noirdorf herum gibt es immer interessante Dinge." "Euer Hoheit, was machen die Einnahmen?", fragt Meta. König Nickerchen antwortet: "Sind ordentlich." "Von was sind die eigentlich?" "Na, Steuern, Spenden, und Diverses..." "...es gibt Leute, die Euch spenden?" "Ja, Fans!" "Ihr habt Fans?" "Ja sicher, warum nicht?" "Ach, nichts...." König Nickerchen sieht fragend hinüber zu Meta. "Wie bitte?" "Habt Ihr meine Maske gesehen?" "Lenk nicht vom Thema ab, Meta-Flight!" "Knight!" "Ist doch egal!" Gerda ruft dazwischen: "Genau!" "Warum zum Himmel kann sich keiner meinen Namen merken!?", seufzt Meta. "Weil der so exotisch ist...", ist des Königs Antwort. "Der ist nicht exotisch!" "Doch, Meta-Bite, das ist sehr exotisch!" "Ist doch einfach, erst Meta, soweit kommt Ihr ja, und dann das englische Wort für "Ritter", Knight!" Meta rauft die nicht vorhandenen Haare. "Von mir aus, Meta-Tight..." "Knight!!!" "Ist doch mir egal, Meta-right!" Meta IST verzweifelt... "Wo ist der Tee?" König Nickerchen holt tief Luft... "BEDIENUNG! TEE JETZT SOFORT!" "Nicht so laut, man wird ja taub!" "Was sagst du, ich hör dich nicht, Meta-Light!" "...ruhig Blut, Meta-Knight.... alles wird gut...." "BRINGT IHM DOCH DEN TEE! IHM DA, Meta-MIGHT!" "Ich gebs auf...." "Was meinst du?" "Nichts..." "Gib mir Antwort!" "Worüber ich eigentlich reden wollte, könntet Ihr die Steuern nicht etwas senken? Kaum jemand hat noch Geld..." "Na und?" "Irgendwann gibts kein Geld mehr, dann bekommt Ihr auch nichts mehr." "Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen..." "Ich mir schon." "Dann ist es auch egal, such ich mir neue Einnahmen!" "Da würde auch nichts kommen, weil es kein Geld mehr gibt, für nix!" "Ist doch nicht mein Problem, wo der Zaster herkommt!" "Der kommt dann von nirgends..." "Ich zeig dir mal eine Geldader, komm mal mit..." "Wenns sein muss..." König Nickerchen führt Meta zu einem Fenster..." "Da rausschauen..." "Was gibts da zu sehen?" Meta schaut aus dem Fenster... König Nickerchen nimmt den Hammer, setzt an und schlägt Meta wie einen Golfball aus dem Fenster, er landet in einem See. "Hole in one! Neue Bestleistung!" "Autsch, das hat wehgetan...", sagt Meta generft. "Muss ich mir so was gefallen lassen?", fragt Meta am nächsten Tag Gerda. "Hmm, also Meta-Flight, grundsätzlich nicht, aber beim König schon." "Knight..." "Was?" "Ich finde das nicht in Ordnung. Stell du dir mal vor, er macht das mit dir!" "So einen Satz hätte ich von dem pinken Fressack erwartet, aber nicht von dir! Eine Woche Strafdienst!" "Eine was?! Ich glaub du spinnst! Ich faulenze nicht regelmäßig!" "Zwei Wochen!" Gerda und Meta schauen sich mit Spannung in der Luft an. "Verstanden?!" "Bis Morgen", sagt Meta. "Wo willst du hin?! Es ist Morgen!" "Ich gehe wieder, heute hab ich übrigens frei, dalls es dir entgangen ist." "Bleibst du hier, bis ich fertig bin?!" Meta ist weg, die Tür geht langsam zu. "Meta!", ruft Bimer, ungehört. Er rollt zu Gerda. "Was war denn jetzt wieder?" "Geh zurück an deine Arbeit und mach die Tür hinter dir zu!" Bimer geht raus. Gerda spricht leise: "Das läuft hier aus dem Ruder... aber... Strafwochen wirken ja nicht... was kann ich da bloß machen?" "Hier ist es zu kalt... und eine seltsame Athmosphäre..." Fiona geht weiter, nachdem sie schon einen Tag lang in den Ruinen herum läuft. Mitten im Nirgendwo in diesen Ruinen findet sie einen Raum mit seltsamem rotem Licht. Mitten im Raum - auf einer Art Podest - steht ein eingestaubtes abgedecktes Glas mit einer roten Flüssigkeit. Sie beginnt zu leuchten... "Was ist das?" Sie geht näher hin. "Ist das kalt hier... doch das scheint warm zu sein." Sie wärmt ihre Hände daran. "Wird sicher warm geben, wenn ich den Deckel weg mache..." Gesagt und getan. "Riecht das gut...", sagt sie. Sie ist völlig benommen, in Trance nimmt sie es und schluckt es auf ein Mal. "Jetzt ist mir schön warm... aber ein bisschen Feuer wäre nicht schlecht... so zum wärmen in der Hand...", sagt Fiona, und kurz darauf wird die Hand ganz warm. Sie sieht hin, hebt sie und schreit: "ICH BRENNE!" Verzweifelt denkt sie: "Geh aus!!" und es ist aus. "Was? Da sind gar keine Brandwunden..." }} Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Geschichten